Steve
Steve is a character from K41's bloopers. He resembles Steve from Minecraft. Personality: Relationships: Appearances: Who Killed Steve * In Who Killed Steve, Steve appears to be dead for the entire blooper until the very end, when he reveals that it was a prank. He leaves with K41 to go eat at a restaurant. The 3Spooky5Me Story * Steve can be seen as one of the characters gathered around to hear K41's story. Bowser Kidnaps Peach for the 69th Time * Steve appears as part of the crew. Steve, along with Mario, Luigi, and Helicopter, go to the top of the tower. At the top of Bowser's Castle, Steve miscalculates where to jump off the elevator and falls to the ground and dies. The Spaghetti Robbery * In this blooper, Steve appears when Mario is explaining the plan as he agreed to help after Mario offered him $2.5 million. He then learns that his only part in the plan is to be the scapegoat and be arrested, and waits at the entrance. Later, he appears again after K41 accidentally runs over him, and he dies. Into the World * Steve helps K41 and Mario try to escape the Minecraft World, and gets distracted by a sheep while in the village. He then helps Mario and K41 chase K42 and sacrifices himself by distracting K42, who jumps off a cliff and grabs him. K42 lands in some water and survives the fall, but Steve lands on some rocks and dies. Mario the Realtor * Steve appears when K41 says they could have a 3rd roommate but tries to explain to them that someone already owns the house they are in. Before he can say this he is crushed by a piano. An Eclipseful Ending * Steve is seen in the crowd watching the eclipse. The Race * Steve is seen sitting on a bench under a tree while Mario and Red are racing. Mushroom Wars * Steve has full diamond armor and is also equipped with a diamond sword and a bow and arrow, and fights some bullet bills during the war, and survives the war long enough to be in Retarded RPG Time. He manages to hit Stone Bowser but later dies by an incoming fireball after he overestimates the strength of his shield. Platform Perils * Steve participates in the contest, and pushes Helicopter off a platform. While celebrating he is pushed off by thatwaspointless, and is killed by the landing. Yoshi revives him with a Mushroom and is seen in the crowd that beats up Mario. Pipe Pressure * Steve is part of the Pipe Patrol, who tries to fix Peach's pipe. He is teleported to the city with Yoshi and Toad. He claims he knows how to escape the city but accidentally sets off a chain of reactions that ends with him getting hit in the face by a box of TNT and dies on impact. Where's Mario? * Steve appears at the end and annoys K41 to the point where he is killed after K41 crushes him with a bus. 128 Ways to Kill Steve * K41 makes a special dedicated to Steve dying. He dies 127 times due to various things. The last time he dies, from a nuclear explosion, he doesn't get revived. Reviving Steve * Steve's body is brought to the hospital. It's a Wonderful Knex Life * Steve appears as an angel when Mario is depressed. He shows Mario what life would be like if he didn't exist, and convinces him to make things right. He returns to heaven at the end of the blooper. Knexinator Origins * Steve appears in Mario's story, while K41 and Mario are battling K42. Steve offers to help but gets shot off the roof of the castle by K42. Fight of the Fat Italian Minifigures 2019. * Steve gets revived at the end of the blooper. Awakening * Steve is part of the group who looks for Herobrine. When they encounter a crowd of Mario lookalikes, Steve treks through the crowd but gets run over by K42's van. Shoot to the 64th Dimension * Steve helps Tanto64 and Thatwaspointless look for the SM64 Mario. When they arrive in Sky World, Steve can't stand on the cloud platforms and falls back to regular world. He gets caught in the portal explosion. General: Trivia: Steve has died in the bloopers listed below. In Who Killed Steve, it was unknown how Steve died but it is revealed to be a prank by Steve and K41. In Bowser Kidnaps Peach for the 69th Time, Steve dies by falling from the top of Bowser's Castle. In The Spaghetti Robbery, Steve is run over by a car driven by K41. In Into the World, Steve dies by falling off a cliff. In The Mario the Realtor, Steve dies after he is crushed by a falling piano. In Mushroom Wars, Steve dies from a fireball shot by Stone Bowser. In Platform Perils, Steve dies from falling from a huge height. He is later shown getting revived by Yoshi. In Pipe Pressure, Steve dies from a TNT box hitting him in the face. In Ssenmodnar Knex: Where's Mario?, Steve dies after he is crushed by a falling bus. In 128 Ways to Kill Steve, Steve dies 128 times. Technically, he only dies 125 times because 3 of his deaths were clips from Bowser Kidnaps Peach for the 69th Time, Pipe Pressure, and Mushroom Wars. In that blooper, the final time he dies was from being too close to a nuclear explosion that destroyed the castle. He dies for real that time, as he doesn't reappear in the subsequent blooper Mario's Multiversal Mixup. In Reviving Steve, Steve is also shown to be dead, and disappears from K41's bloopers. In It's a Wonderful Knex Life, Steve reappears, but is already dead and an angel. It is assumed that the nuclear strike from 128 Ways to Kill Steve is what killed him. In Knexinator Origins, Steve appears because the story is a flashback back when he was still alive, but in the flashback he gets killed after K42 shoots him and pushes him off the roof of the castle. Steve doesn't reappear again until Fight of the Fat Italian Minifigures 2019, where he gets revived after Thatwaspointless resets the Mushroom Kingdom, as his death is essentially undone. In Da Trial, a fake imposter of Steve appears as a witness, and gets shot. The Real Steve doesn't appear.